


Ladies Choice [protostar art based on the musical the waitress]

by Starrrynighhts



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrrynighhts/pseuds/Starrrynighhts
Summary: This is the idea I had for a protostar art piece and JLPeterson wrote an amazing fic around it, please go read it!
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	Ladies Choice [protostar art based on the musical the waitress]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JLPeterson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLPeterson/gifts).



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/164189446@N06/50005703943/in/dateposted/)


End file.
